Knight (job)
The Knight is a job that appears in various games in the series. It is generally an upgrade to the Warrior and has similarities to Paladins. Profile The Knight job is generally seen as an upgrade to the Warrior, but lacks the strict offensive focus of the job, gaining supportive abilities. Knights are characterized by equipping swords, daggers, knight swords, shields, and heavy armor, and having high physical stats. Knights normally appear clad in heavy armor and battle circlets. A Knight can use Cover to protect his team, as well as low-rank White Magic. Overtime, within the development of the series, several variations on the Knight job have emerged, taking on various fields of specialty and playing on its hybridization of roles. *Paladins are holy-aligned knights with greater defensive and supportive abilities, functioning essentially as a higher level Knight. *Dark Knights are the opposites of Paladins, wielding dark magic and forsaking defense and health for powerful attacks and offensive positions. *The Mystic Knight can imbue his blade with both White and Black Magic to attach status and elemental effects to his attack. *Dragoons, or "Dragon Knights", wield spears and use Jump skills. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Knight is an upgrade to the Warrior job. It can equip all of the Warrior's equipment, as well as stronger swords and armor, has more physical power, and can use up to level 3 White Magic. Final Fantasy III The Knight is a job received from the Fire Crystal. It can equip swords, knight swords and heavy armor, and uses Cover and level 1 White Magic to protect his comrades. Final Fantasy V When the Wind Crystal shatters, the Knight job class is granted to the party. The class focuses on strong attacks and defending abilities. Final Fantasy IX Adelbert Steiner has access to Cover and Knight Swords, as well as serving as a knight to Garnet Til Alexandros XVII. Final Fantasy XII In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, the Knight is a License Board specializing in the use of heavy armor and swords. The board also contains certain high-level White Magick licenses. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Lightning's downloadable scenario, Lightning's Story: Requiem of the Goddess, give her a menagerie of new roles, mostly to relate to the 'mythic' theme of her current predicament. Of these, Knight is her Sentinel analogue, reducing damage received and giving her the Immortality ability, effectively blocking all damage. Final Fantasy Tactics The Knight job is available early on and is a good physical attacker and uses abilities targeted at a foe's stats and equipment. It can wield heavy armor, swords and the very powerful knight swords, and learns abilities to equip them outside of the job. Final Fantasy Type-0 Class First moogle of the Cranberry Knights represents the Knight job class. Bravely Default The Knight is one of the four initial jobs. It is obtained by defeating Argent Heinkel. It specializes in swords and shields and its abilities involve improving physical and magical attack and defense. Bravely Second: End Layer Final Fantasy Dimensions The Paladin job is named Knight in the Japanese version. The chapters are named after the jobs, and when saving at the end of the Paladin chapter, the chapter is mistitled "The Knight". Gawain is a Paladin, and when he first appears in battle his name appears as "Knight", however the Japanese name is "Burtgang Knight" with "Knight" written as . Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Morrow gets an alternate costume based on the Knight job from the "Phantom Beast Great Decisive Battle!" event. The costume can only be seen when Morrow is equipped with the "Knight Equipment" accessory, and provides a 40% boost to max HP and 90 to attack power. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon The Knight is a class with very high defense and moderate attack power. It wields an arsenal of offensive abilities. Dissidia Final Fantasy To represent the original ''Final Fantasy, the Warrior class was chosen to be a character. He is simply named the Warrior of Light. During EX Mode, his class is upgraded to the Knight, which grants him defensive blessings and holy swords that attack his opponent are summoned during his combos. In the Duel Colosseum, when selected, the Knight job card increases the card selection area by one. Effect is lost after losing a battle or when the card is no longer selected. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Knight job card reappears in the new Labyrinth mode, and increases the card selection area by one while in effect. The Warrior of Light's new alternate outfit as a Warrior's EX Mode is based on the original ''Final Fantasy incarnation of the Knight. The Knight is also an advanced job that can be selected for a character in the player's party for Quick Battle, Friend Cards, or wireless matches. As an advanced job, the Knight is unlocked by an earlier character passing along the Warrior or White Mage job to the next party member with the other job. The Knight grants +2 ATK and DEF. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Knight appears as a job. The Knight from ''Final Fantasy Tactics also appears as an enemy. ''Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Knight is a character available to the party. He uses the Critical ability during battle, and is unlocked at level 12. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Knight appears as a recruitable character. He is unlocked after completing the Chaos Shrine on Classic in the world of the original ''Final Fantasy as the First Time Reward. Knight reuses the sprite from Final Fantasy All the Bravest. ;Stats ;Abilities Knight can use Combat school of Physical skillset up to rarity rank 4 and Knight school of Other skillset up to rarity rank 4. His initial Soul Break is Knight's Shield I which at the expense of one Soul gauge segment raises user's Defense for a short time. The helm Diamond Helm (III) can grant Knight with Knight's Shield II Soul Break which at the expense of two Soul gauge segments raises user's Defense for a short time. ;Equipment Knight can equip the following weapon types: axes, daggers, hammers, and swords. He can equip the following armor types: heavy armor, bracers, hats, helms, and light armor. The helm Diamond Helm (III) allows Knight to use Knight's Shield II. He can equip accessories. FFRK Knight sprites.png|Sprites of the Knight. FFRK spritesheet Knight.png|Spritesheet. FFRK Knight FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics'' enemy. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Knights are balanced in offense and defense and specialize in defensive abilities that can be used for guarding. Their initial usable equipment types are swords and pavises, though they can equip Bucklers as well. Knight's are proficient in sword skills and thus, have a lower load as a result. Their unique ability is Provoke, which increases malice in enemies in an area around the Knight (making enemies more likely to attack them). Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Knight appears with Ice- and Water-elemental cards. LunethKnight TCG.png|Trading card of Luneth as a Knight. IngusKnight TCG.png|Trading card of Ingus as a Knight. ArcKnight TCG.png|Trading card of Arc as a Knight. RefiaKnight TCG.png|Trading card of Refia as a Knight. LennaKnight TCG.png|Trading card of Lenna as a Knight. KnightFemale TCG.png|Trading card of a female Knight. 2-025c Knight (Male) TCG.png|Trading card of a male Knight. MoogleKnight TCG.png|Trading card of a Moogle Knight. Knight Explorers TCG.png|Trading card with artwork from ''Final Fantasy Explorers. FFBE Knight Sprite.png|Enemy sprite in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. ''Triple Triad Knights from the ''Final Fantasy III 3D version and Final Fantasy Grandmasters appear on Triple Triad cards in the version playable via Final Fantasy Portal App. 021a Knight.png|''Final Fantasy III'' 396a Knight (JP).png|''Final Fantasy Grandmasters'' Gallery Knight (Final Fantasy).png|Knight from the original version of Final Fantasy. Knight-ff1-psp.png|Knight from the 20th Anniversary version of Final Fantasy. FF3-NES-Knight.PNG|Knight in Final Fantasy III (DS). FF3-Knight.png|The party as Knights in Final Fantasy III (DS). FFV Bartz Knight iOS.png|Bartz of Final Fantasy V as a Knight. Knight_V.PNG|Bartz from Final Fantasy V as a Knight. EarlyFFIX-Knight.jpg|Early concept of a knight for Final Fantasy IX. FFT Knights.jpg |Knights from Final Fantasy Tactics. Ffta-moogle-mogknight.jpg|A moogle as a Mog Knight in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. BDFF Knight.png|Edea and Ringabel as Knights in Bravely Default. BS Yew Knight.png|Yew as a Knight in Bravely Second: End Layer. FFLTnS Morrow Knight.png|Morrow's Knight costume from Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō. WoLAltEXMode.png|Warrior of Light bonus outfit as a NES Knight. PFF Knight M.png|Male Knight in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Knight F.png|Female Knight in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. Knight ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FF3 Knight R I Artniks.png|Final Fantasy Artniks. FF5A Knight R I Artniks.png|Final Fantasy Artniks. FFRK Knight Sprite.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Chocobo Knight.png|Chocobo as a Knight in ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon. FFE Knight.png|Knight from Final Fantasy Explorers. Mobius Knight.png|''Mobius Final Fantasy''. Etymology References de:Krieger (Beruf) it:Guerriero Category:Knights Category:Jobs